Here Goes Nothing
by over-reacting-by-default
Summary: What if the Bellas were actually air hostesses? Beca's about to find out. Sorry, I suck at summaries, story's better. Eventual Bechloe. Will stick to plot of film to some extent. Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Beca?"

She glanced up from the leftover lasagne she was eating for lunch, "Yes Dad."

"You do know there's only a few weeks left of the holidays don't you?" Dr. Mitchell pulled out a chair to sit opposite his daughter at the kitchen table. Beca quickly finished her lunch, shoving a massive bite of lasagne into her mouth as she stood up, "mmmni gknoowm," she replied around the food.

"So you need to decide what you're doing now," he pressed on, tapping his fingers on the table impatiently.

"I'm going to LA to make music," Beca turned around and dropped her plate in the sink before opening the cupboard to her right and grabbing a glass.

"No you're not… yet," he quickly corrected then made an exasperated sound, "Please look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Beca groaned, turning and hopping up to sit on the counter. She glared, "I'm _not_ going to Barden Dad."

"Yes you are. You know the deal."

She recited in monotone, "Graduate high school with good grades, check. Get to go to the music course in the summer, check. Spend at least a year at Barden – I'm not going to get a degree Dad! And then you _might consider_ helping me get to LA, yeah right.

Beca watched her dad carefully, she knew she might have pushed him a bit far this time. She tensed as several emotions passed over his face, finally settling on an extremely grim set of the mouth that she knew meant he was very irritated.

"Rebecca…"

She flinched. She hated that name. _Why did her parents had to have called her that? At least her dad only called her that when he was disappointed – oh god! Disappointed was worse than angry – but still._

"…stop sitting on the counter. Stop speaking to me like that and stop insisting you won't go to college," he snapped, then his voice softened, "I'm only trying to help you do the best you can and if the music thing doesn't work out you need a plan B, something to fall back on."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Like a degree."

He nodded.

She slid slowly, grudgingly off the counter top, dragging out the movement as long as possible until her fingertips gave way and gravity won out. She stopped caring about her dad's reaction, "No."

"Beca, please be reasonable."

"Dad, please believe in me for once."

"I do bel…"

"No you don't Dad! That's bullshit! You don't believe in me. You didn't believe me when I got those good grades and graduated, you called the headmaster to check if I'd fucking cheated on my exams! You just want me to get a degree because you don't believe I'm good enough to be a music producer," she yelled, pausing to breathe.

Dr. Mitchell took advantage of the silence, "I do believe you're good enough but the music industry is tough, and you're too emotional. If it doesn't work out you need to have something to use to get back on your feet. I'm scared that if you don't you're going to be spending your days watching dust gather."

"You think I don't know the industry is tough dad? I do. And I'm emotional? At least I'm not heartless!" Beca screamed. Her dad said nothing, shocked to silence. Good, finally getting through, "I'm sorry to be a disappointment but I'm not going to college."

Beca turned, ran out the kitchen and up the stairs. Hot tears streamed down her face as she slammed her bedroom door and flung herself on the bed, burying her face in the pillow. She let out a silent scream as great sobs shook her body. _Why did her dad never understand? Mum would understand. Why did she have to be the one to go?_

 **0o0o0**

An hour later, and the tears had subsided. Beca sat on her bed staring listlessly out the window, feeling too empty to make music. The clock by her bed read 13:26. Four hours until the step-monster was back and the day would only get more torturous. She sighed, moving to LA wasn't just about making music, it was about having her own life. Independent of the 'parents' who'd only ever tried to stop her from following her dreams and doing what she was passionate about. Beca couldn't wait to stop being dependant on them.

She heard a knock on the door, she ignored it… Then it came again, more insistent this time, "Beca, please may I come in."

"What's wrong with talking through the door?"

"Please Beca… I'm sorry."

She sincerely doubted that. Every apology her dad had ever made to her had been superficial at best, just like this one. Where was the whole part where he said, 'You're right, I should have more faith in you…'? She waited. It didn't come. Oh well, might as well get it over with, "The door's open." You know, because you won't let me have a lock on it.

The door handle turned and Dr. Mitchell strode into her room, stopping at the end of the bed. Beca continued to stare defiantly out the window. If he wanted to talk he could talk.

"Look, the whole reason I brought this up today was because it doesn't have to be a degree. Of course you didn't exactly allow for us to discuss that."

Yeah, that's right, blame Kitchen Escapade No. 47 on me. Obviously none of it is your fault. Beca said nothing.

He continued, "You still have to go to Barden for a year of course, before LA becomes an option but you don't have to get a degree immediately if you really hate school that much."

"Go to college. Don't get a degree. That seems kind of backwards," she refused to look at him.

"Come on Beca, we talked about this. After graduation – the special program Barden offers," he looked at her expectantly.

Beca tried to remember, "Ummm… the special… err, program. Right that, yeah of course."

"You don't remember."

"Yes I do… wait, um," she thought hard. Then something clicked, "The work-experience-slash-job-slash-internship-program-thingy, right?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"So, there's this kind of fair on today for the students who want to take part in this program instead of going to school. So you can see what options there are for what you can do."

Beca finally caved and looked hard at her dad. He looked desperate for her to agree to this. She didn't want to but it couldn't be worse than more school, could it? Perhaps she could carry out his torture a little longer, "So?"

"So, I would like you to go to the fair and see what options there are and pick one."

"An option for a job thingy for a year?"

"Well, up to four years if you want."

"And what's the point of this?"

"Getting qualified for a job – as a back-up plan – that doesn't need a degree but pays more than working at the checkout counter at a supermarket."

"And the deal's the same. I do this for a year then you help me move to LA?"

"For a year or until you're properly qualified at whatever you pick."

Beca thought about it, there were worse options. She could still go to the fair and not pick anything. Besides, she realised as she glance back out the window, if she stayed home he dad would probably make her mow the lawn again, then do the dishes and hoover the entire upstairs. She sighed, "Fine I'll go to the fair."

 _"_ _Really?"_

Beca rolled her eyes, "Yes."

 **0o0o0**

It was an ok day outside, she realised. It was warm but not scorching, sunny but not blinding, the leaves were still green and the pavement had less cracks in it than she remembered. Of course skateboarding to Barden University wasn't what Beca had had in mind but her options were limited.

Option 1: get a lift. No way.

Option 2: Her motorbike. If only her dad would let her take it but no such luck and she'd probably already pushed him enough for one day.

Option 3: dig skateboard out of the back of garage and brush off three years' worth of cobwebs.

Luckily, it seemed that skateboarding was like riding a bike, once you learnt you never forgot. The fact that Beca had never had a bike was irrelevant. It was quite relaxing actually, she realised, skating again, with the light breeze ruffling her wavy brown hair and making her slightly over-sized checked shirt (one of many) billow outwards.

Just thankfully, she'd gotten away without a helmet being forced onto her head, "A motorbike helmet is only kind of cool if you're on a motorbike dad. On a skateboard it looks a) ridiculous and b) like I'm a little kid. Seeing as I'm short enough already I don't need any more help with that."

Was living a ten minute walk away from school a blessing or a curse she wondered as she neared the front gate of the college her dad worked at. Never mind, I'm here now. Beca used her foot to flip the skateboard up into her hand as her midnight blue eyes narrowed, focusing on the sign above the front gate, WELCOME TO BARDEN.

She groaned, rolling her eyes. This place already seemed too cheerful for her. Beca squared her shoulders and walked forwards, muttering "Here goes nothing."

A/N: Thank you for reading, please review. Any suggestions are welcome and please let me know if you ever think there's too much dialogue - I really do try to keep some balance between speech and description, it just doesn't work very often! And quick warning: updates on this will be sporadic at best. But more reviews probably will mean faster updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Barden campus was very green, and far too busy considering that school didn't start up again for at least another two weeks. Who would voluntarily come back to college this early, Beca wondered as she walked aimlessly down a pathway. The booths advertising all the different internship options were just down the path from here, but she didn't feel like facing a massive crowd of people just yet.

Beca set her skateboard down and stepped on to it, skating up and down the path a few metres each way to try and calm her nerves. It wasn't that she didn't have any social skills, she did – although her dad would probably disagree seeing as she didn't have many friends in Atlanta – it was just large groups of people that stressed Beca out, especially if she was already uncomfortable with a situation. Talking with people was fine although in her experience people in general weren't all that nice, but being forced to go somewhere to choose something she didn't want to do definitely equalled not good for Beca.

After at least a quarter of an hour of stalling Beca decided she was ready to go have a look at the various booths so she turned her skateboard around.

"Hey."

She looked up to see who had spoken, "AAaaaahhhhhh!"

 **0o0o0**

"Fuck!" Beca swore as she sat up from where she had landed. Her black jeans had protected her knees but her hands were grazed from where she'd put them out to catch her fall. She tried to stand up but failed after realising that her legs were still tangled with the person's she'd crashed into where he lay groaning on the ground.

The memory of what just happened wasn't very clear but Beca knew she hadn't hit her head, it'd just happened kind of fast. This guy had stepped in front of her, her eyes still pretty much on the floor and she hadn't stopped the skateboard in time. Speaking of which where was her skateboard? Beca looked around. Then she noticed she was leaning half against it, it was digging very uncomfortably into her back.

Upon twisting her arm around to pull the board out from behind her she found it was broken, snapped in to. Great, she'd be walking home now.

"Hey!" she prodded the guy in the shoulder, "HEY!"

He sat up fast, looking around wildly, "What? Where am I?"

That wasn't what she was expecting, did he have a concussion? Beca hesitated, then more curious than alarmed asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, great," the guy replied grinning, "Just a bit winded. I'm Jesse Swanson by the way!"

"Ok Jesse, bye," he seemed fine if a bit weird so she started to detangle herself, wincing with every movement.

"Wait," he seemed to have remembered what had happened now, "I'm sorry, that was my fault I shouldn't have stepped in front of you. Are you ok?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Apology accepted. No you shouldn't have and no I'm not ok."

Jesse jumped to his feet, friendly face shadowed with worry, "I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. My skateboard however is not," she looked pointedly at where it lay on the ground, snapped and splintered, "now I have to walk home."

"Sorry again," he mumbled, "I can replace it."

"Whatever weirdo, it was like three years old anyway. Don't worry," she picked up the pieces and started to limp away."

"You really don't look fine you know."

Beca glanced back, Jesse did look concerned, "Just bruised but thanks anyway."

He looked upset then. Why did he allow every emotion he appeared to feel reach his face, it didn't seem like a very safe way to live she thought. Keep them out, don't give them a chance to get in, was how she lived. Still maybe what she said was a bit mean even if it was his fault.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I'm Beca by the way."

Then she turned around and dragging her feet, slowly walked to the fair, stopping only to deposit her skateboard in the rubbish bin on the side of the path.

 **0o0o0**

Beca kept her eyes down, not wanting to catch anyone's eyes as she covertly looked at what internship-thingy options were available. They all seemed pretty lame and she wondered if this was really any better than real college.

A commotion near a stall caught Beca's eye as a tall blonde started yelling. She looked up to see who the recipient was but couldn't see anything. The red-head standing next to the girl tried to calm her down but apparently failed as her friend threw the posters she'd been holding up into the air and ran after whoever had offended her.

"Aubrey!" Beca heard the red-head call resignedly after her but Aubrey either didn't hear or ignored her. She looked lost and dejected, though Beca couldn't help but notice she was also very pretty. The blue dress she was wearing accentuated her bright blue eyes and her silky hair swung half in front of her face as she stepped out from behind her table and bent down to pick up the flyers before they were all trampled.

Beca deliberated for a moment before deciding to go and help her. After all she reasoned, she needed to start somewhere in looking at different internship-thingies and the red-head looked friendlier than most people here. Beca walked across the path and crouched down, ignoring her body as it screamed in protest, and started gathering up the closest leaflets.

Hesitantly she held them out to the girl, bracing herself for the rejection she'd received from most people her age in Atlanta since the start of High School. So Beca was surprised when they were accepted with a warm, grateful smile, "Thanks!"

"That's ok," Beca mumbled, continuing to collect up the posters.

"I'm Chloe," she introduced herself.

"Beca."

"Hi Beca, thank you for helping me! ...um, why is there blood on the flyers?"

"Huh?" she looked down.

"Oh my God! Beca you're hands are bleeding!" Chloe abandoned her flyers and pulled Beca up, dragging her behind the Bella's booth – that was the name of her group, whatever they were, that she had read on the posters – as Beca protested that her hands were fine, they didn't hurt and that this really wasn't necessary.

"Nonsense," Chloe declared as she made Beca sit on a chair and started searching through a pink handbag, "How did you hurt yourself anyway?"

"Oh, um I just crashed into someone, there's a lot of people here today."

Chloe looked at her sceptically, "You just crashed into someone?"

"And fell off my skateboard," she quietly admitted.

Chloe stared at her even harder, "Where's your skateboard now?"

"It broke," Beca pointed towards the bin where she could just about make out the end of her old board sticking out the top.

"You rode a skateboard to Barden?" Chloe resumed searching in the bag.

"Only because my dad wouldn't let me take my motorbike."

"You have a _motorbike_?"

Beca nodded, she wasn't quite sure what she thought of Chloe yet although it was nice she was trying to find a plaster or something for her hands, although really they weren't that badly scratched.

Chloe finally gave up searching through the pink handbag, throwing her hands up in the air in disbelief, "The one day when Aubrey doesn't have an entire first-aid kit in her bag just had to be today!"

"Why would Aubrey have a first aid kit with her anyway?"

"Paper-cuts, burns, skateboarding accidents," Chloe shrugged.

"It really doesn't matter you know. My hands are fine," Beca ignored the teasing and tried to reassure Chloe since it was very sweet that she was trying to help her, even if her friend was a bit crazy.

"No they're not," she insisted, "Now you stay here and I'll go to the medical tent and find some antiseptic wipes and plasters."

And before Beca could protest she was gone. Beca looked around wildly for Chloe but couldn't see her anywhere, she hoped no one would come up to the booth and think she was part of the Bellas.

A few minutes later she spotted Chloe again, who appeared to have picked up Aubrey from somewhere. Chloe was gesticulating wildly with her hands with complete disregard of the fact that she was about to drop several dozen plasters! Wait, several dozen! Beca didn't even need one never mind that many.

As the pair neared their booth she began to catch snippets of their conversation, or at least Aubrey's side of it, "…who are the plasters for? …join the Bellas… great! …wait, her. I don't know Chloe… a bit alternative… no, no I'm sure she is lovely…"

Great, another person who doesn't like me before they know me, what's new? Beca fidgeted with her hair as they arrived.

Aubrey immediately began picking up the abandoned flyers without even sparing her a glance as Chloe advanced with a smile while brandishing the plasters, "Don't mind Aubrey, she's just in a bad mood because Bumper stole her phone again. I mean she's got it back but still…" Chloe chattered as she started to clean Beca's hands.

"Hey Chloe?" Beca ventured cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Why are there so many people here today if college doesn't start for two weeks?"

"Well, obviously there are freshmen, like you, who don't want to go to college properly and want to see what else is available. Then there's others who've decided they don't want a degree after all but want to try something else. And then there's me and Aubrey who are advertising our groups to everyone who might want to join," she explained.

"And you're a senior?" Beca checked.

"Yep."

"So you've been part of the Bellas for three years?"

"Uh huh. But I'm also taking classes. So is Aubrey. It's a lot of work but I want to be a vet one day so I guess that's to be expected. I suppose it would be easier if I quit the Bellas but I'm never going to do that so… anyway, what do you want to be?"

Chloe seemed really nice and Beca thought she would like her as a friend but she'd been wrong before so she was always cautious about telling new people, or any people for that matter personal information. Maybe most people wouldn't count their dream job as something so private but it'd been Beca's dream for so long she did.

Deciding she could trust Chloe after all, she took a deep breath, "I want to be a music producer."

"Wow. You must be really good."

Beca shrugged then looked around for something else to talk about, "Is playing muggle quidditch actually a job you can get paid for?"

Chloe followed her gaze, then laughed, "Unfortunately not. Those are some people from my year. They're nice, and smart… just also really nerdy. They arrive on campus a fortnight early every year to use the school library and every year the library's locked so they re-enact the Harry Potter series while they wait for school to start again."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow… so um, what do the Bella's do?"

Chloe's face lit up with joy. Obviously the Bellas were one of her favourite things to talk about, "Do you want to join? We're a private airline cabin crew. Basically, different airlines hire us if they're a crew short – which they always are – and we fly wherever. It's amazing and everyone gets to know each other really well. Of course Aubrey and I are the only two left from last year's team but we're recruiting at the moment," she looked at Beca hopefully as Aubrey came up and joined the conversation.

"Would you like to audition? Be an air hostess? Fly all over the world?" demanded Aubrey.

Beca flinched, not from the tone of her voice but from the awful memories the words brought up, "No thanks. I mean it seems kind of lame."

Then she realised what she said, that must have sounded awful. Oh no, Chloe looks so hurt. Fuck, I've gone and messed up another chance at having a friend. If Aubrey just weren't so uptight and condescending. And besides I really don't want to fly ever again.

"Being an air hostess is not lame. It's a wonderful job opportunity that opens connections all over the world… bitch!" Aubrey snarled.

"Whatever," Beca glared back briefly before turning her gaze to Chloe, pleading with her eyes that she would understand that Beca didn't mean it.

Chloe appeared to get the message – or some sort of message anyway – because she turned to Aubrey and asked her to go and hand out some more flyers, "Aubrey didn't mean that," she said quickly.

"I know," Beca replied, struggling to find the right words to apologise, "um… er, well thank you for the plasters."

She could hardly move her fingers anymore Chloe had put so many on but she received a sad smile in return.

"I guess I should go now," she fidgeted awkwardly, "bye Chloe, I'll see you round."

Beca turned and began to walk away. Chloe had looked so disappointed and forlorn, maybe she should go back and apologise even if it was awful. She stopped walking, fighting with herself for several moments.

She span around and walked back, glad that Aubrey wasn't there. Not meeting Chloe's eyes she rushed, "I'm sorry I said the Bellas are lame, I know you really love being an air hostess."

"That's ok, I know Aubrey gets on a lot of people's nerves."

"Yeah well that and um," Beca forced herself to explain, "I… er, just… just really hate flying."

Then she turned and ran, not giving Chloe the chance to reply. She didn't want to know what she thought of her. Beca ran out of campus and all the way back home. She only stopped at the end of her street when she realised she hadn't even picked out an internship-thingy to try. Great, her dad would be so pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Music was blasting through Beca's headphones when she looked at the clock. It read 18:27. She groaned, almost dinner time. There were often a number of things that contributed to dinner time being one of Beca's least favourite times of day. Firstly Sheila was always there. And secondly, Dr. Mitchell always used the opportunity to have 'serious' conversations with her, when it was harder for her to storm off.

Last week there had been that massive confrontation about not taking responsibility and choosing a job from the fair to try. The situation hadn't been any better by her hands being in a straight-jacket of plasters or that her dad had started the conversation with 'I told you not to ride that skateboard to Barden, and look where you are now…'

Since there hadn't been any further conversation on that topic since and college was starting in just over a week, Beca had a pretty good idea what her dad had meant when they'd passed on the stairs earlier and he'd looked at her sternly, saying, "I want to talk to you this evening Rebecca."

18:29. Beca reluctantly pulled off her headphones, drawing in a deep breath as she stood up and crossed the room to her door. Tonight smelled like spaghetti bolognaise. She had to grudgingly admit, that if there was something to be said for Sheila it was that she was a good cook. Like, a really good cook. Beca's mom had possibly been the world's most awful cook ever but she really missed the burnt fish-fingers and over-boiled peas. Sure it had been pretty much inedible and they'd ended up eating take-out more often than not but Beca missed it. Those memories were always accompanied by smiles and laughter.

She often resented Sheila for her skill in the kitchen and when she was younger she'd wondered if that was what attracted Dr. Mitchell to her, although that seemed pretty ridiculous now. There were probably a myriad of reasons why, the first on the list being that he was a Grade A ass-hole.

 **0o0o0**

"So have you had a productive day?" Dr. Mitchell tried and failed to scoop up the slippery spaghetti.

Beca bit back a smile, "Yes dad."

"Taken any responsible steps towards what you're going to be spending the next year doing? Picked a major or a job?" he enquired.

"No dad but…"

He interrupted, "Really Rebecca, how many times do I have to ask you?"

"… I'm making some progress."

"Oh really, what progress would that be then?" Sheila joined the attack.

Beca didn't only hate dinner she decided – not including the food – but the kitchen table too. It was small and round, meaning she was basically in between her dad and the step-monster. Attack raining down on all sides and no way to stave it off.

She swallowed, "Well, I er… um started packing. So I'm ready to move into my dorm room. And then I went to the grocery store and got some things I'm missing like batteries. Oh, there's ice cream in the freezer by the way. And then I um… I finished off a couple of demos."

They stared at her incredulously. Of course, she should have known this would be their reaction. Beca resisted rolling her eyes and grabbed the salad bowl instead. Lettuce was disgusting but maybe if she ate it that would make them happy, and she could dig out a couple of tomatoes too. Ugh, why did her dad always manage to make her feel like she was eight again? Trying to please him be eating vegetables – it was ridiculous. Chocolate was way better, she put the bowl back down again.

"Progress?"

Sheila had no right to look disappointed, she was not Beca's mom, but once again she refrained from saying that. No need to push her dad over the edge sooner than was necessary.

And then the rant started, "Rebecca, I am tired of waiting for you to make responsible decisions that will affect your future. Since you obviously cannot be trusted to do so properly I have taken matters into my own hands," he paused and handed her a piece of paper with some typed writing on. It was probably safest not to speak until he had finished.

"That is the number of your new dorm room. It's not in the main building where students who are actually working for degrees sleep. I've taken your wishes into consideration and signed you up to be qualified for a job that will pay well in the future. You're sharing a dorm with one of the other girls who is part of the same group… Congratulations Beca, you're a Bella now."

 **0o0o0**

Beca didn't think she'd heard right. She couldn't have. The initial joy at the prospect of seeing Chloe again disappeared as waves of panic washed over her brain, chest tightening and suffocating from lack of breath. Her heart felt like it was doing the 100m sprint. She couldn't be an air hostess. She just couldn't. She swore she would never fly again. In a plane – she'd left any possible broomsticks out of that oath.

"Beca dear. You've gone rather pale," Sheila's fake concerned voice was muffled as her vision swam and ears pounded with blood. No. she would not black out.

Beca gasped, "No, dad. I…"

"Don't be ridiculous Rebecca. Why aren't you thanking me for lifting such a heavy load off of your shoulders?"

"Really dad… I can't," she tried to explain.

"Stop it. You are going to be a Bella and that is final."

"But…"

"No."

"Just let me explain."

"Rebecca, you have already forfeited your chance to have any say over this matter," Dr. Mitchell's voice was raising with any protestation.

"I'll do anything, just not…"

"Had to your room immediately. I don't want to see or hear anything of you until tomorrow morning. And we'll hear no more of this then either. Do you understand me? Rebecca Mitchell! Look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

Beca didn't want to listen to it anymore. Sometimes he could be reasonable and they could discuss things but tonight obviously wasn't one of those times. It was hard to know what was. She believed he did care for her and want what was best for her in his own slightly twisted and certainly neglectful way but it didn't stop her from hating him and her life in this house.

She pushed back her chair, legs squeaking painfully on the tile floor. Lifting her head only to give them one last glare she turned and ran from the room. Storming out was so much more effective when you hadn't already been ordered to do so. As soon as reached the hallway, hot angry tears started streaming down her cheeks, Beca made sure to keep any sobs under control. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Yet as she took the stairs two at a time, resolve filled her and she raised her voice, "I'm sorry I've always been a disappointment to you dad but I'm afraid this is going to have to be another one of those times because there IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM EVER FLYING AGAIN!"

Beca took a deep breath, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I would rather go to class than be a Bella. I've always tried to please you and you're basically trying to crush my dreams either way so please don't make me do this."

Then she turned and tears still flowing, slammed her door again before collapsing on her bed. Too exhausted to try and regain control of herself and therefore some dignity and self-respect, Beca sobbed herself to sleep.

And her eyes fluttered closed for the last time she whispered, "I miss you mum."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The wall was grey. Paint thin and chipped, with disturbing brown stains towards the bottom. Beca was looking at and thinking about everything around her in unnecessary amounts of detail in a rapidly failing attempt to distract herself. Of course the more you try not to think about something, the more you do think about that thing, especially when surrounded by reminders as Beca was now.

She was standing at the end of a queue of hopefuls, waiting to audition for the Bellas. That's right, it was the second day of her first year of college and yesterday she had found out that when her dad had said he'd signed her up for the Bellas, he'd actually meant that he'd signed her up to audition for the Bellas. Beca hadn't even been allowed in her 'new' dorm room. She was sent back to the original one she'd been assigned to share with a terrifyingly stand-offish Korean girl, Kimmy-Jim.

Of course when Beca had found out that she wasn't officially in yet she'd been ecstatic and had had every intention of flunking the audition. Unfortunately she hadn't been completely moved out of her dad's house at that precise moment and he'd threatened to confiscate her music equipment if Beca did. So here she was.

The only foreseeable upside to this entire situation is that she might have a slightly friendlier roommate tonight.

 **0o0o0**

"Hey Beca."

She looked up from the grotty floor, "Jesse, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Same as you?" he looked confused.

"Your dad forced you to audition for a job that terrifies you?" Beca asked sceptically. Oh no! Why did she just share that with him?

"Um no. I want to be Treblemaker," Jesse replied.

"You do know that this is the line for the Bellas, don't you?"

"Uh huh. I've just finished in Room 2, down there," he pointed, "and thought I spotted you, so I came to say hi."

"And if I hadn't been me? What would you have done then?"

"Said 'hi' anyway."

Beca rolled her eyes, "So you just wanted to say 'hi'?"

"No. I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to hang out with me sometime. Watch a movie or something?"

Wait, did this guy actually want to spend time with her? Weird. No one ever wanted to be friends with Beca. Normally everyone was vying for the spot of Chief Tormentor. Ok, maybe that's a bit melodramatic but still. She had a sneaking suspicion that Jesse maybe wanted to be more than friends – even more unbelievable – but she hoped she was wrong, because if she was right then it could get awkward.

"Um, sure we can hang out. But no movies, please."

"What don't you like movies?" Jesse asked incredulously.

Beca shook her head.

"What? How can someone not like movies?"

"They're boring, predictable. Look I've got to go now, the auditions are starting," she started walking to the door of the Auditorium.

"See you round Beca."

"Bye weirdo," she called over her shoulder.

 **0o0o0**

Beca stood in the wings at the side of the stage, watching the auditions. She that maybe she could pick up some tips from the others. But based on how harsh Aubrey was being she doubted it.

The audition consisted of welcoming Chloe and Aubrey – 'the guests' – onto the pretend plane they'd set up on the stage. Followed by performing the safety procedure with the seatbelt, life-jacket and air mask the best they could while a recorded voiceover explained what they were doing and finally, serving refreshments from one of those trolley things.

 **0o0o0**

First up, Hopeful No.1, was a girl called Fat Amy. Beca thought she recognised her from the fair. She successfully welcomed them onto the plane, although Aubrey would doubtless see some of her comments as unprofessional and inappropriate. Fat Amy just about kept up with the voiceover during the safety procedure though and Aubrey didn't seem to notice when she sneaked a few crisps during the last section. Chloe saw, but as any normal person would, just smiled.

Hopeful No.2, Lily, didn't say a word throughout the entire thing. Her lips were moving but no matter how much everyone strained their ears all that could be heard was a strange whispering sound. She performed the whole 'routine' though, with surprising accuracy, so Beca thought she was probably in. Aubrey and Chloe had seemed pretty desperate to get interest at the fair.

Hopefuls No. 3 and 4 appeared to be the most normal people auditioning. Jessica and Ashley spoke at a normal volume and only slightly messed up the safety procedure, both fumbling with the oxygen masks. Aubrey looked impressed.

Cynthia-Rose, Hopeful No.5, almost got sent over to the Treblemaker's room but scraped through the rest of the audition ok.

Emily was Legacy No.1. Her mum had been in the Bellas years ago which pretty much guanteed her a spot, but Aubrey had insisted on her auditioning, as a formality. Beca personally thought that Emily couldn't possibly be eighteen yet. Unfortunately she got a bit flustered during the safety procedure – that seemed to be what tripped the most people up – but she was sweet.

No.7 was Stacie. She was far from flawless, just like everyone else but managed to cover up her mistakes by flirting shamelessly with Aubrey and Chloe. Long before Stacie was finished, Aubrey's face was bright red and it only got brighter as she stammered out that Stacie couldn't possibly behave like that towards the travellers however much they might appreciate it. Chloe was just in a fit of giggles the whole time.

 **0o0o0**

Unhopeful No.8 was Beca. She groaned, glancing down at the sheet of prompts they'd been given one last time before walking out onto the stage.

She tried to keep her smile from slipping into a grimace as she 'welcomed them aboard' but judging by Aubrey's expression she hadn't been particularly successful. Getting them seated should have been a simple affair – and it was with Chloe, who flashed Beca a quick sympathetic smile – but while Aubrey hadn't been the easiest traveller for the others, she was going out of her way to provoke a reaction from Beca.

First Aubrey had brought an old doll with her, pretending it was an infant and asked for a child's seatbelt. Then she asked Beca for a pillow, a blanket, earplugs – all of which Beca had to politely explain weren't available because it wasn't a long-haul flight.

She kept her cool, barely and nothing Aubrey through at her surprised her. The many plane journeys of her childhood had prepared her well for this moment and she simply had to recall the standard responses she'd heard so many times before and repeat them to Aubrey.

That also made the safety procedure easy. Beca felt like she was just going through the motions, which seemed slightly ridiculous because she'd never done it before but having seen it so many times just made it kind of automatic. She was pleased with how that part had gone, hoping to she impressed the captains enough that they ignored the fact she'd purposely given Aubrey to little change during the refreshment trolley section.

 **0o0o0**

"You came after all," Chloe squealed with excitement in her ear afterwards.

"Yeah," Beca nodded and tried not to look like it was only because she'd been forced.

Before either could say anything more Aubrey raised her voice over the clamour in the room, "Ok ladies. You all did extremely well. Officially initiation is tomorrow but you can all sleep in the Bella's dorms tonight. Training starts Friday. Our first flight is in three weeks."

Beca almost rolled eyes at how organised Aubrey was but the thought that she would be flying again in less than a fortnight began to smother everything else she was feeling. Numb fear spreading throughout her body again. She walked out of the room in daze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Beca was hanging her plaid shirts in her closet when a squeal of pain made her start. Glancing over her shoulder she beheld the sight of Emily rolling around on her bed clutching her toes in pain.

"You ok?" she asked uncertain what to do.

Emily barely managed an answer as she gritted her teeth, "Yeah. Just carrying boxes… couldn't see where… I was going."

Beca winced slightly in sympathy and turned back to the task at hand, re-assured that no life-threatening accident had just happened.

The Bella's dorms were slightly bigger than most which Beca would have seen as a massive benefit, only they were all next to each other. Not surprising but seeing as the walls weren't soundproof in any way, shape or form anyway, it still rankled a bit that Beca and Emily's door was immediately across from Aubrey and Chloe's, which, she was sure, was no coincidence.

Emily was nice though, if incredibly innocent and so far she had respected Beca's space, not touching any of her stuff. As far as she was concerned this was quite an achievement even if they'd only moved in two hours ago, they were still unpacking which tended to cause chaos. Beca was certain that if she was sharing with Fat Amy – not that she was the worst choice by far – that wouldn't be the case.

Conversation was almost non-existent though, not that the room was at all quiet. Emily just kept a constant stream of chatter and didn't seem to mind that Beca wasn't saying much. Normally preferring quiet, Beca was surprised to find the talk oddly comforting. Though maybe that was just because it distracted her from the looming presence of the paranoid Bella's captain who could come barging through the door at any moment. So when Emily occasionally asked her a friendly question that didn't seem too invasive Beca smiled and replied even if her answers weren't all that elaborate.

 **0o0o0**

"Come in," Emily called when they heard three knocks on the door. Beca was sitting her bed fruitlessly trying to detangle a web of wires for her mixing equipment.

"Hi," Chloe walked in, "I brought you these and … um well, I thought I'd give you a heads up that if you want to get on Aubrey's good side and stay there, having already read the first few chapters before training on Friday is a good start.

Emily stood up and grabbed whatever it was that Chloe was holding out to her, "Thanks."

Beca kept her eyes down focusing on the wires that only seemed to be getting more and more entwined, "Yeah, thanks."

She knew she was being rude but having not looked up when Chloe first came in, it seemed even more impossible now. Not knowing what to expect in any social encounter was a given for Beca but for some inexplicable reason Chloe made her ten times more unsure. Usually her instincts were right in expecting something to go badly but that wasn't the problem here. She knew that Chloe wasn't horrible like Aubrey but she was still terrified – of doing something wrong, of disappointing her. She wanted to be friends so much it hurt but she didn't know how to be.

A loud crash followed by shrieking woke Beca from her reverie. She looked up to see Chloe glancing worriedly to the door, about to find out what had happened but Emily said she'd go see instead and darted out into the hall.

Beca looked back down and saw that Chloe had set a heavy – like literally two inches thick – instruction manual down next to her, "What's that?" she chanced a look up quickly to see Chloe watching her, looking slightly lost as to what to do or say as well. Or maybe she was just waiting to see if Beca would actually acknowledge her presence. Beca hoped it wasn't the latter.

Chloe finally answered, "It's a book teaching you about being an air hostess."

"Why? I thought you and Aubrey were going to teach us that."

"Yes but Aubrey thinks knowing the theory is as important as actually learning practically."

Beca narrowed her eyes slightly, "And what do you think?"

"Theory didn't help me much but that doesn't mean it can't be helpful," she replied diplomatically.

Beca rolled her eyes, "So why didn't Aubrey deliver these herself?"

"She's doing some urgent research for a paper and I've learnt that you should never let Aubrey get too stressed."

"Aubrey doesn't strike me like someone who would leave a paper to last minute."

"She's not, the paper's not in for at least a fortnight."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Beca moved the manual to the bed-side table, "And what experience taught you not to let Aubrey get stressed."

"You'll probably find out soon enough. As soon as you meet the Treblemakers anyway."

"That's all you're going to give me?"

A small smile played across Chloe's lips, "Sorry Beca but I'm more scared of Aubrey than you and if she knows I've given you that kind of leverage… well I like my head where it is at the moment thank you."

Unfortunately that only made Beca more curious, undoubtedly Chloe's intention.

 **0o0o0**

"So what exactly is all this stuff?" Chloe nudged the large cardboard box at their feet with her toe.

"It's mixing equipment," Beca concentrated on the wires that Chloe was now helping her untangle – where had all that awkwardness from ten minutes ago gone? – and tried not to think about the fact the Chloe was sitting so close to her they were practically touching.

"As in music mixing equipment?"

Beca nodded, not sure how much she wanted to talk about her music or becoming a music producer, even if it was Chloe.

"Cool! Can I hear some of your mixes?" she looked ready to burst from excitement and once again Beca was conflicted between not wanting Chloe to stop smiling and keeping herself to herself.

Hesitantly she began, "Um, sure… just after I've got all this stuff set up, yeah?"

Chloe apparently had a sixth sense for knowing when Beca was nervous or Beca was just really transparent because she started to backtrack a bit as well, "You don't have to show me if it makes you uncomfortable."

Beca shot her a grateful if surprised smile, that she had picked up on this, "No that's ok. You can listen to some of my mixes. They're not that great though…"

Chloe interrupted indignantly before she could finish, "Yes they will be!"

Beca shrugged and they returned to detangling the wires in a comfortable silence. A few moments later she was rolling her eyes again as the red-head squealed in delight, having discovered the contents of another of Beca's cardboard boxes.

She was abandoned to detangle alone as Chloe slid off the bed to start rummaging through Beca's sizeable collection of CD's. Upon finding an album she recognised – there was a lot of obscure music in the box – Chloe held it up and silently pleaded with her sparkling eyes that they could put it on. Beca pointed to her laptop, unable to resist the kilo-watt smile directed at her.

She tried to watch Chloe subtly through the curtain of her hair as Chloe set about putting on the music. Beca really didn't want to be caught staring as Chloe flipped her own silky, loosely curled locks over her shoulder. She couldn't help but notice again how pretty her friend(?) was. Then Beca shook her head violently, trying to get rid of those thoughts, where had they come from?

Just then Castle on the Hill came on and she laughed as Chloe began to sing along grabbing Beca's hairbrush as a microphone.

Unfortunately, the impromptu concert was cut all too short as Emily burst back into the dorm excitedly. They turned the music down so they could hear the message being delivered, "Aubrey says it's time for the 'Bella's Bonding' to start."

"Ok, thanks Emily. We'll be right there," Chloe smiled.

Beca on the other hand groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed as the door closed again, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be so cheerful and enthusiastic all the time?"

"How are you not? Come on, we're meeting in mine and Aubrey's dorm."

She groaned again and pulled a pillow over her face, "Do I have to go?"

"Yes! There's going to be nail painting and both Princess Diaries films!"

Beca rolled her eyes and sat up, waving her hands at Chloe, to show the dark inky blue/black colour that her nails were already decorated with, "My nails are already painted and seriously, anything but a film."

She ignored the expected exclamation of "How can you not like films?" and continued, "Besides I'm still unpacking and then I want to sleep… and eat too," she added as her stomach growled.

Chloe just grabbed her hand and started dragging Beca towards the door, "You're coming."

"No, I'm not," she dug her heels in.

"You can unpack in the morning and if you have to sleep through the films you can as long as you let me put some glittery varnish over that depressing colour you're wearing at the moment."

"I still need to eat," Beca protested.

Chloe turned around, eyes glinting mischievously, "Oh I'm sorry! I must have forgotten to mention the popcorn and pizza sitting right across the hallway, about to be completely devoured by Fat Amy! But by all means, if you want something else, don't come!"

"No! I want pizza… Fine. I'll come to Aubrey's stupid 'bonding' night."

 **A/N: (Insert generic excuse for not updating here)! Thank you to everyone who has left reviews so far. They are all appreciated and highly motivational towards faster updates so please continue to leave them. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in less time than this one took.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Beca was ready to collapse onto her bed and never wake up by the end of the Bella's first training session that Friday. The day had meant to focus purely on performing various safety procedures correctly as well as the demonstration on how to follow them for the passengers but as soon as the video of Aubrey's projectile vomiting last year was discovered the plan for the day went out the window. Correcting the group's many failures during their audition quickly dropped from the captain's number one priority as she almost heaved again in mortification. They'd spent the next – well it felt like at least six hours even if it wasn't – doing laps of the room.

To say that Beca was exhausted would be an understatement but she couldn't go to sleep for several hours; her dad had invited her over for dinner tonight, to celebrate her first week of college. Turning away from the dorm buildings, she was too tired to even acknowledge Fat Amy yelling after her, "Have fun Shortstack!"

 **0o0o0**

"I'm proud of you Beca."

She looked up from her sausages and mash and stared at her dad in shock. _Was he speaking to her?_ Quickly swallowing she asked, "What?"

Dr. Mitchell looked back at her amused if slightly exasperated, "I said that I'm proud of you."

"Oh, um… what for?"

He sighed, "For going to college, becoming part of the Bella's, trying something new, making friends, etc."

"Thanks dad," she smiled pleased.

"You're onto a good thing here Beca. Don't waste this opportunity."

"I won't," she assured him, wanting to keep her dad in a good mood. Inside though, Beca was silently ranting: _oh yes! Well done Rebecca, you've finally allowed me to make you abandon your dreams. You've pulled your life together at last! I'm proud of you but first let me just make sure you're not about to screw this up as well. It's not that I don't trust you, I merely don't believe you'll ever be fully reliable._

Her rant was interrupted by none other than its unknowing recipient, "I know you won't, it sounds like you're settling in to Barden really well."

 _Just stop being so patronising already! I'm not a little kid anymore! Wait a second…_ "What do you mean dad? I haven't even told you that much about Barden yet."

"All the more's the pity," Sheila interjected. Beca scowled.

"I've just talked to some of the other faculty members at Barden is all Beca. Not about you specifically but you've been mentioned in passing. Everything I've heard is really positive, it sounds like you've turned over a new leaf!"

Despite feeling – or desperately trying to feel – some warmth at those words, Beca's internal rant continued. _No need to sound so surprised about that dad. And where do you come off spying on me like that?_

On the other hand, what had he heard? Beca couldn't deny that she was a little curious. Well, actually suspicious would be more accurate, "Who were you talking to?"

"One of the guest lecturers actually. Colonel Posen. His daughter's the captain of your group. Audrey, I think her name is."

"Aubrey actually. And you've heard good stuff about me through her?" Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Posen was fairly critical towards Aubrey herself but said that she wasn't too disappointed with this year's recruits for the Bellas. Said that although she wasn't sure about your attitude, you have great potential. I guess all that flying when you were a kid must be a help after all… you will work on that attitude for me though won't you?"

She felt herself go cold all over at the mention of planes but refused to let it show that his passing comment affected her. After all, she was going to have to get used to it if she was really going to go through with the whole air hostess thing. So Beca rolled her eyes – in response to Dr. Mitchell's final comment – and replied in monotone as ever, "Yes dad."

"Good girl."

A few moments passed in silence as the three finished their dinner and Beca revelled in the knowledge that the torturous evening was almost over. Just one more thing, "So dad…"

"Yes Beca."

"…Since this dinner is to celebrate my first week of college and all…"

"Mmm," he and Sheila watched her warily.

"What happened to that ice-cream you mentioned?"

 **0o0o0**

"Beca! Get up!"

She blearily opened her eyes to see Emily's head sticking round the door, "Huh?"

"Bellas practise. 15 minutes."

"Ok, give me a minute," Beca burrowed back under her warm duvet as Emily left. The morning light was to painful to her tired eyes and she figured another five minutes in bed wouldn't matter.

 **0o0o0**

The dorm was too quiet, why was there no one rushing around loudly to get to Aubrey's crazy training regime on time? It wasn't half eight yet was it? Beca craned her neck to check the clock.

08:37.

"Fuck!" Beca scrambled out of bed, "Fuck fuck fuck!"

 _Aubrey is going to kill me. Where are my clothes? God I'm so late. Not good, not good at all._ She sprinted out the door eleven minutes late for training.

 **0o0o0**

Beca could feel the withering glare fixed on her before she had even skidded to a halt, "Sorry."

One dramatic row later and Beca was still part of the Bellas, barely. And since she was so irresponsible – where had she heard that one before? – Aubrey was going to be supervising her and her alone for the rest of the day. Chloe was training the others.

Despite the fact that Beca knew she was demonstrating how to put on a life-jacket correctly, Aubrey remained unconvinced. Apparently, there were a few extra flourishes or something else equally that the Bellas added to make the routine recognisable as a Bella routine. As far as Beca was concerned, they were unnecessary and time consuming as well as utterly ridiculous.

"No Beca! Not like that, like this," the irate captain showed her again.

"Why? It's pointless! Besides does the whole group really need to know this? Doesn't someone stay at the airport and check passports? I could do that and then there could be a lot less vomit from all sides than there inevitably will be if we keep going with this!"

Before Aubrey could scream back at her, Chloe appeared. Obviously just here to stop the argument but hopefully with a believable excuse to separate them. She turned to Aubrey and gently lay a hand on her arm, "Um, can we swap for a bit please. I'll help Beca with the life-jacket and you take over with the others. I just can't make Stacie listen to me, she won't do up even one more button on her shirt…"

Aubrey nodded and left.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Chloe smiled, "That's ok Beca. Anytime. Now let's get the life-jacket thing sorted."

"I can do it. Just not the way Aubrey wants me to."

Chloe looked sympathetic but continued to stand close behind Beca and grabbing her wrists lead her through the movements that she hadn't been able to do before. Beca tried not to think about how close together they were standing or how she could sometimes feel a whisper of Chloe's breath on the back of her neck. Oh God, what was happening to her?

 **0o0o0**

"Becaw! Hey Becaw, wait up."

She turned around rolling her eyes as Jesse caught up with her, "What do you want weirdo?"

"Ouch! So cold. What did I do to incur your wrath?"

"Nothing. Just late to Bellas practise."

"Again?" Jesse smirked.

"Again," she confirmed.

"So, are you guys ready for the first flight next week?"

"Don't think I ever will be," Beca replied shortly trying to avoid the conversation as usual. Generally, she found it easier not to think about flying so she tried not to have to talk about it to anyone outside of practises. The experience would be bad enough, no need to feel sick beforehand too.

"Don't worry, you will be," Jesse reassured her.

"No, I really don't think I will."

He dropped it, "So what about that movie then? It's been two weeks."

Beca sighed, she was so late to practise at this point that she might as well just not go. Besides a movie couldn't suck anymore than the torture behind the doors she was making her way towards and there was little chance her dad would find out. Beca spun on her heel, "Fine, but I get to pick the movie."

 **A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter but here it is anyway. Maybe the next chapter will be easier to write. Remember,** ** _more reviews = faster updates!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ok everyone. Put your list of names in the hat," Aubrey ordered. Beca grabbed another slice of pizza first and frowned down at the scrap of paper in her hand.

Chloe  
Fat Amy  
Stacie  
Legacy

Tomorrow was the Bellas' first flight and the group were currently in Aubrey and Chloe's dorm having another 'bonding night' and since they were doing short flights they had to split in half and cover two planes. Beca just hoped that she didn't get stuck with Aubrey.

"Beca! Your vote please," the insistent voice repeated. She mechanically dropped the paper and returned to zoning everything out. At least she would have if Chloe hadn't decided that was the perfect moment to poke her in the ribs.

"Hey! I almost dropped my pizza," she protested.

Chloe shrugged, feigning a hurt expression, "You were ignoring me."

"I wasn't ignoring you. Not exactly. I was just kind of trying to forget about everything," Beca clumsily explained.

"Huh?"

"I'm trying not to think that later Fat Amy will insist on some mortifying game that I won't be able to get out of and I'm trying not to think about… about the,"

"Flight tomorrow? Don't worry you won't mess up, besides Aubrey can't throw you off a plane."

"No, that's not…"

"Alright everyone listen up. Stop talking. Amy, stop chewing that pizza so loudly! I'm trying to tell you your teams here."

It took a while but everyone eventually shut up and listened to Aubrey. The first team was Lily, Jessica, Ashley, Cynthia-Rose and Emily which left Beca with Fat Amy, Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe. She didn't bother wondering why the co-captains were going together though, not after she heard where her flight was going.

Turning pale, Beca grabbed a cushion off the sofa she and Chloe were propped up against and silently screamed into it. _No! Anywhere but there! Isn't just flying torture enough in itself?!_ Well she didn't scream all of that, she just yelled "FUCK!" once. Maybe it was a slight overreaction, maybe not but as usual she couldn't bring herself to care. She was going home.

Unfortunately, the cushion didn't appear to have the magic muffling powers she hoped it would. Everyone heard her. Chloe gently prised the cushion away from her face but Beca remained staring at the floor, utterly devoid of any emotion – especially any plausible embarrassment from the Bellas' hearing – but fear. The deep, dizzying, vast black hole that you're free-falling down kind of fear, with maybe a little bit of guilt mixed in too. Just the type that she was used to.

"Problem Beca?" asked Aubrey icily, "Do you want to switch flights perhaps? Or possibly just quit altogether?"

Slowly the cold shudders that were racking through her body unnoticed turned into her shaking with irrepressible rage. Beca fought to keep her already fraught and frayed emotions – though to be fair this was quite often how she was feeling – in check as the hot anger burnt away the fear.

Beca raised her eyes, pressing her lips together with the effort and looked Aubrey in the eye. Suddenly it was all too easy to smile and reply sweetly, "No Aubrey. Not at all. No problem at all."

A few more tense seconds passed before Amy, unable to bear it, yelled, "Alright! Now that the boring stuff is done it's time for games!"

Most of the girls agreed, joining in a loud and lengthy debate on what they should play. Suddenly Chloe squealed, "Truth or dare!"

Beca's heart sank but she was gratified to see that she wasn't the only one with reservations as Emily spoke up nervously, "Do we have to?"

Stacie replied, "Well seeing as it was Never Have I Ever last week, it's Truth or Dare tonight. Or Spin the Bottle. Your pick."

"Truth or Dare is fine," Emily decided hastily.

 **0o0o0**

"Beca. Truth or Dare?" asked Cynthia-Rose.

"Dare."

"Arm-wrestle Fat Amy."

Beca arm-wrestled Fat Amy. She lost. Her arm felt like it was broken. A small sacrifice as long as she didn't have to spill her secrets.

 **0o0o0**

"Beca. Truth or Dare?" asked Emily.

"Dare."

"Um… er, dance the er, macarena."

"That's a stupid dare," someone protested.

But Emily shook her head and smiled, "No it's not. Beca hates dancing. Ergo dancing the macarena is a sufficiently humiliating dare for her."

Beca couldn't deny that every word just spoken was the truth. It didn't stop her from mock-glaring at Legacy though. She danced the macarena.

 **0o0o0**

"Chloe. Truth or Dare?" asked Beca.

"Truth."

"What's your favourite song?"

"Becaaaa!" Fat Amy wailed, "have you never played this before. Truths are just like dares. Well, less dangerous but at least as embarrassing. Pick another question. Pleeaase."

"Yes Amy I know how the game works. I just couldn't think of another question, besides I actually do want to know the answer," she turned back to Chloe, "So, favourite song?"

"Titanium."

 **0o0o0**

"Beca. Truth or Dare?" asked Jessica.

"Dare."

Everyone crowded around, giving Jessica suggestions until she finally said, "Propose to Aubrey."

Beca gritted her teeth. She turned to face the Bellas' captain and got down on one knee.

 **0o0o0**

"Beca. Truth or Dare?" asked Stacie.

"Dare."

"Kiss Chloe."

Beca's heart suddenly started beating really fast. This was one dare she actually didn't mind to much. She only wished no-one was watching. Knowing the whistles and cheers were only going to get louder she leant over to Chloe and kissed her on the cheek.

"No. On the lips," Stacie ordered, "Don't hold out on our favourite red-head."

Beca refused, "Sorry but no. I'm waiting for when you finally succeed in forcing us to play Spin the Bottle at another one of these evenings. Until then, you should have been more specific with your dare in the first place."

 **0o0o0**

Three rounds later and the Bellas' still hadn't succeeded in getting Beca to answer a truth. They were despairing that they never would until Chloe suddenly had an idea, "Ok. I have a truth for everyone. _Everyone_ ," she emphasised as Beca started to protest, "you all have to say one thing that you love and the thing that scares you the most. Aubrey, go first please?"

"Um. Being a Bella. Being unorganised or late."

Beca rolled her eyes.

Emily said, "Writing I guess, and facing my mom if I hadn't gotten in to the Bellas. She would've been so disappointed."

Cynthia-Rose, "Gambling. Um er… come back to me?"

Lily whispered something that sounded like "Knives, laser beams and the twin that I ate."

Stacie answered, "Sex. No sex."

Fat Amy yelled, "Food. No food."

Chloe answered herself saying, "Also being a Bella. Not having any friends."

She was looking at Beca as she said it though making her look away and swallow before giving her own answer, "Favourite thing: sleep. Most scared of: answering truths in Truth or Dare."

"Come on Beca," Stacie cajoled her, "give us a proper answer."

She shook her head stubbornly, "I just answered a truth for you. Isn't that enough? I just faced my greatest fear."

"Hardly," Aubrey scoffed, "you're just being smart to avoid telling us. Why won't you tell us? What's the big secret?"

Beca tried to ignore her, "Ashley, it's your turn now."

But the Bellas' weren't having any of it. With the sole exception of Chloe, they were all yelling at Beca to give them an answer. She resisted the urge to curl up in a ball and cover her ears with her hands. Even harder to resist was the urge to just bolt. Beca tipped her head back against the seat of the sofa, pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them and tried to breathe deeply. Chloe rested her hand on Beca's shoulder and leaned over, breath tickling her ear as she whispered, "Wait it out. They'll run out of steam eventually."

This was the Bellas' they were talking about though. And they weren't giving up anytime soon.

"Come on Beca."

"Tell us Beca."

"Don't worry, we can keep secrets."

Slowly the begging turned to provoking. Did they really think that would make her blurt it out to shut them up? Fat chance. They weren't going to get anything out of her. At least, they weren't until someone took it a bit too far, she wasn't sure who.

"Is this big scary secret the reason you're so stand-offish with everyone? Why you're so messed up?"

After the whole evening she just couldn't face anymore. Beca snapped. She stood up and screamed.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHY DO EVEN CARE? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY DO NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND THE MEANINGS OF THE WORDS 'PRIVACY' AND 'PERSONAL SPACE' OR 'RESPECT'? YOU KNOW WHAT, I CAN'T STAND THIS SHIT ANYMORE. I'LL BE THERE TOMORROW MORNING, UNTIL THEN GO FUCK YOURSELVES!"

Beca ran to the door and slammed it behind her. Then she slammed the door to her own dorm. Finally, she collapsed onto her bed, grabbing her headphones from the bedside table. Turning up the volume so it was sure to damage her eardrums Beca buried her face in the pillow and sobbed.

 **0o0o0**

Chloe stared at the Bellas'. They all looked just as shocked as she was. Except Aubrey, who looked extremely offended. Silence hung thick and heavy in the air as every one looked at each other wide-eyed, scared to speak.

Just like Beca, Chloe didn't know who had spoken those awful and one look around the room made her pretty certain that no one would be confessing any time soon. Unlike Beca, Chloe was completely shocked that anyone would ever say something so mean and spiteful.

She felt so indignant on the behalf of her new friend – and possibly one day something more? – that when she finally broke the silence she could hardly recognise her own voice, "Thanks a lot guys."

Everyone still appeared to be completely bewildered but Stacie managed to string together a coherent sentence, "What do you mean? Do you know why Beca's so reserved and stubborn? Why she's silent one moment and screaming the next?"

"No," Chloe admitted, her usual bubbliness gone and sombreness in its place, "but I thought I might have been getting closer to finding out. Until you lot all started shouting and demanding answers. What little trust I did manage to build with her had almost certainly disappeared now and she'll never tell anyone."

"Sorry Chloe," the Bellas chorused one by one.

"What are you apologising to me for? Were you even listening to what either of us has just said? Who's the one reduced to tears?"

 **A/N: So this chapter was meant to be a key point in the plot - the Bellas' first flight. The pizza night was meant to just go up to the first set of stars. Then I got a bit carried away with the Truth or Dare. The next chapter will definitely be the first flight though. And after that it's the shower scene. What do you think of Chloe's PoV? Should I include it some more or not?**

 ** _More reviews = faster updates._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Ugh," Beca pulled her pillow over her head, burrowing back under the warm duvet. Why was there so much noise? It wasn't even six am yet and they didn't leave until half eight. She could have sworn Aubrey had promised them that they didn't have to get up before seven.

"Sorry Beca. I'm just so excited and nervous I can't sleep so I thought I'd re-read the manual. I'll turn the light off in a minute, just need to find my phone," Emily rambled apologetically.

Beca's sleep – or lack thereof – befuddled head barely comprehended that she was talking even more than usual. _Why? Was she scared? Oh! Last night, right._ Almost unintelligibly, "'t's 'kay."

 **0o0o0**

Beca sat at the back of the bus pretending not to listen to Aubrey's instructions. She hadn't spoken to anyone except Chloe or Legacy yet.

"So, it's almost nine now. Both planes leave at eleven. That gives us an hour and a half to get through security checks, dump our stuff in the aircrew lounge get to the plane to prepare for the flight and help with boarding the passengers," then the captain went through some more boring stuff that Beca actually didn't bother to listen to.

Just then they pulled up at the airport. As the Bellas all piled out Beca glanced around. To her left was the airport and to her right she could see a plane speeding up the runway. She swallowed hard trying not to think about that she would soon be on a plane. A plane that was going to fly. And take her back to Maine. Oh God! Beca struggled to breathe normally, not wanting any attention. She couldn't do this.

 **0o0o0**

The Bellas were all squashed onto a couple of sofas in a corner of the airport's private quarters for any aircrew. Well, all the Bellas but one. Beca was stood staring out the window, forehead pressed up against the glass while her breath fogged it up and arms tightly hugging herself. Maybe if she stared at the planes long enough they would stop being scary just long enough for her to endure two three-hour-long flights. It wasn't working.

"Hey," Chloe gently touched her shoulder. She jumped, not having heard Chloe approach.

"Oh, it's you," Beca mumbled relieved.

Chloe smiled softly, "Yeah, it's me. But would you please… um, come back over there… just for a moment," she jerked her head in the direction of the crowded sofas, "the girls have something they want to say to you."

"I don't want to talk to them."

"You're not the only one but…"

Beca interrupted, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I um… may have yelled at them as well last night. After you left," Chloe admitted sheepishly as Beca raised her eyebrows in disbelief that Chloe had ever raised her voice towards anyone, "… but sometimes it's easier to forgive and forget."

Beca rolled her eyes and turned back to look out the window.

"Just listen to what they have to say at least," Chloe pleaded.

"Do I have to?"

"For me?... Besides I suspect that their apology may be edible in part!"

"Fine," Beca muttered.

 **0o0o0**

 _Click_. In. _Clack_. Out. _Click_. In. _Clack_. Out.

Beca kept her breathing steady, in through the mouth and out through the nose. If she didn't start hyperventilating then everything would be fine and just to make doubly sure Beca timed her breaths with the clicking and clacking of Aubrey's high heels behind her as they walked up the stairs to the plane.

The metal railing was cold beneath Beca's already white knuckles but when a strong gust of wind blew past and she caught a hint of plane fuel on the frigid air, her grip tightened painfully. And though her eyes were firmly fixed on her own death-trap shoes she couldn't help but see suitcases of all colours, shapes and sizes being loaded into the hold. She reached the top step, moving forwards now would take her into the claustrophobic cabin.

 **NO!**

She couldn't do this. Beca stopped walking and judging by the impatient huff in her ear so did Aubrey, heels no longer clicking or clacking. Now there was nothing to keep her breathing under control with. She wouldn't be allowed to quit but… oh God!... Beca just _couldn't_ step onto the plane. She just _couldn't_.

' _Turn around! Turn around! Go back! Now! You can't do this! You're too weak! It's too hard! Too scary! Stop! No_!' Beca's mind screamed. She ignored the sharp prod in her back, feet glued to the spot and brain whirling in a mindless panic.

Then Chloe stuck her head back out the cabin door, "You ok Beca? Why are you shaking?"

"Huh?" Beca swallowed with difficulty against her dry throat and shook her head, trying to clear out the thick fog of fear that muffled the rest of world. She hadn't even noticed the violent shudders wracking her body, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just cold. Shivering."

"You do look kinda pale Short-stack," Fat-Amy's head joined Chloe's.

"What's new? She's always pale," Aubrey sniped, "and you'll be warmer inside, you know. Please move."

Beca took another shuddering breath and squaring her shoulders, finally lifted her head. Meeting Chloe's eyes and without breaking contact stepped inside.

Nothing happened. No fatal bolt of lightening shot across the sky to blast the plane to smithereens and burn up the unlucky souls inside. She didn't black out, fall to the floor and get stampeded by a crowd of passengers eager to get into the sky either. Unfortunately, this wasn't all just turning out to be a dream and there hadn't been a small explosion in the engine that would have rendered the plane useless for flying.

As a little relief pushed back the panic, Fat Amy ran screaming with joy down the aisle while Aubrey moved to complete her rigorous safety checks – which for once, Beca could be glad for.

Feeling reassured by Chloe's presence and that no disaster had yet occurred Beca could feel her breathing calming and the shaking subsiding. Of course, she still wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation but she felt comfortable enough to move out of the particularly cramped entrance space behind the cockpit and walked into the main cabin.

She noticed Chloe shoot her a concerned glance and move to hover over her shoulder. Why? Was she still pale? Then Beca momentarily stopped overthinking (or even thinking at all) as the first sight that met her eyes was Stacie lounging in one of the first-class seats. The taller girl had an unopened bottle of champagne in hand and was miming taking a massive swig from it.

Then she groaned, wriggling in happiness, "Why are these seats so much comfier?"

Beca just shrugged but knew exactly what Stacie meant. She'd only ever sat in economy, about in the middle of the rows of mostly hard, narrow seats. Then her eyes flickered away, taking in the uniform blue chairs further back and gradually moving forwards.

Accidently, her midnight eyes glanced through one of the oval windows. She saw the wing through it. The vast expanse of used-to-be-white metal, the flaps that lifted when the plane bumped and rushed down the runway when landing and the end that pointed up with a little light on the tip. The wing.

And reality suddenly rushed back in. Wings meant flying. Flying up in the air where you couldn't reach earth until too late and in the wrong place. Maybe the cabin was peaceful now but soon it would be crammed with noises and smells and while these wings looked plenty strong on the ground, when turbulence hit they wouldn't.

 _What the fuck was she doing here?_

No life-jackets, oxygen masks or floor-level lighting could help when you were up miles in the sky and you couldn't use your phone. Beca felt sick again. Fear washed over her, threatening to pull her under, then ebbing away and leaving her without breath and sick to the stomach before washing up again. Her head started spin and she stumbled.

"Seriously, Beca, are you ok?" Chloe grabbed her shoulder.

Beca nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes," she muttered. _No! get me out of here!_

Too late, Aubrey bustled up, "Ok then. Everything's ready – Stacie put the champagne back! – and your duties are…"

Beca groaned inwardly as Aubrey paused, "Greeting the passengers at the front stairs will be Stacie and I, an at the back Chloe and Beca. Ok?"

Stacie and Chloe nodded enthusiastically, Fat Amy protested and Beca tried to smile, but failed and ended up grimacing, as she was unable to ignore the feeling of dread sitting heavily in her stomach. It felt as if all of the waves that had been crashing down suddenly curled up and condensed into one violent ball of water, sloshing about, making her feel nauseous and leaving her throat dry again.

"God Beca! You don't have to look as if the idea of greeting strangers physically pains you! Why did you even sign up?... Fine! Fat Amy greet with Chloe – please keep all inappropriate comments to yourself, you too Stacie! – and Beca go find a corner to keep out of the way in. Then you can go through the emergency procedures with Chloe and I. Once we're in the air, Stacie and Amy can take the food and drink trolley up the aisle…. All clear? Good. Go stow your bags and straighten your scarves! The passengers will be here in five minutes."

 **0o0o0**

Chloe distractedly checked that all the passengers' seat belts were fastened. She was worried about Beca, something was up. But what was it? The younger girl hadn't been in a worse mood than normal earlier, especially considering her outburst last night but the moment they had to board the plane…

Was that the problem, she wondered? _Was Beca scared of flying?_ That would explain last night. But then why did she join up to the Bellas.

Suddenly certain she was right, Chloe hurried back to her seat as the plane moved slowly towards the end of the runway. She was glad it was just them sitting at the back of the plane. Aubrey, Stacie and Fat Amy were great but she knew they wouldn't help if Beca blacked out, which considering her earlier actions seemed like a distinct possibility.

Beca was sat rigidly, head tipped back and eyes closed, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists on her knees. Chloe didn't know what to do; she sat down, quickly buckling her seatbelt and stared helplessly at the younger girl.

"Beca?" she asked softly. At the lack of response, she hesitantly reached out a hand, grasping one of Beca's in her own just as the engine roared to life.

Beca jumped, face paler than ever, eyes flying wide open and breathing erratic, Chloe held her hand tighter, "Hey, it's ok, you're ok."

Again, she seemed not to have heard but now Chloe could see the pure unbridled fear and pain in her dark eyes as she watched the airport rush past through the small window. She needed to help.

"Beca. Focus on me," she looked her directly in the eye, intent on distracting her to try and avoid a full-blown panic attack, "Who am I?"

Suddenly her eyes cleared a little and focused on Chloe's own, inaudibly she whispered, "You're Chloe."

"Name three things that are important to you."

"Music. Sleep. Food."

"Good. Where are we going?"

"M-Ma-Maine," Beca stuttered quietly.

Just then they lifted into the air and the little progress Chloe seemed to have made in calming her disappeared again. She looked around, trying to find inspiration for what could help. Normally she had good instincts with people and having no idea what to do wasn't helping to keep calm herself.

Out of ideas, Chloe decided to just start talking in the hope that Beca would respond, "Hey… um it's ok. Is there anything I can do to help? Er… would, would getting Aubrey help? No. Of course not. Bad idea, sorry. I don't know what to do. Sorry I'm no help, this probably sounds so dumb… Beca, what's…"

Chloe stopped talking once she noticed that Beca was returning the grip on her hand. She looked sideways. Other than a few shaky breaths, Beca seemed calmer again, the plane stopped rising and levelled out.

Beca let go of her hand, "I'm ok," she managed in a strangled voice. She propped her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands, "Really."

Despite the unexpected stillness, Chloe still felt as helpless as she did a few moments ago. It was heart-breaking watching the younger put so much effort into keeping up the walls she had erected around herself, keeping everyone including Chloe out. She knew she had no right to expect Beca to confide in her, but still…

She noticed Beca was shaking again. It was obviously a different kind of shaking this time though. Not fear. Silent sobs, suppressed but still strong enough to make the whole of Beca shake. She looked so fragile, Chloe was afraid to reach out again. But she had to.

Ever cautious that Beca wasn't a fan of physical contact at the best of times she gently touched her on the shoulder.

"Chloe, I'm fine!"

"No, you're not," she replied determined to match her in stubbornness.

"Yes I am. Sorry if I scared you though."

"No. It's ok… You're not though."

Slowly Beca lifted her head. Chloe desperately wanted to say something when she saw the tear tracks glistening on her cheeks but fell silent as she met Beca's wary eyes.

 **0o0o0**

As soon as Beca met Chloe's gentle gaze she couldn't help it. She blinked and the tears just poured out. Mortified she put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sob she couldn't swallow. Her eyes blurred but before she could curl back into herself, she felt Chloe putting her arms round her.

It had been so long since Beca had been hugged, had someone hold her, she just didn't care anymore. She clung to Chloe and cried as the older girl played with her hair and murmured soothing words that Beca didn't actually here.

It had been so long since she'd accepted any help, since anyone had wanted to help, Beca could hardly believe she was letting this happen. She tried to quieten her sobs, ashamed, until Chloe whispered in her ear, "Beca. It's ok. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You can cry if that's what you need, I just want to help however I want."

It was so sincere, that Beca swallowed her pride with difficulty and forced the walls she normally fought so hard to keep up, to slip away. She let her tears soak into the shoulder of Chloe's shirt and accepted the comfort.

A few minutes later, Beca was feeling calm again and slowly pulled away. She roughly swiped at her red eyes with the backs of her knuckles and offered Chloe a watery smile, "Thanks."

"Anytime," she replied simply.

Beca gave a choked laugh, "I-I just don't like planes that much."

"Yeah, I kind of figured," Chloe smiled.

"You're probably wondering why on earth I auditioned to be a Bella aren't you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering I guess."

Beca rolled her eyes, "You guess? No… it's just um, I didn't. My dad…"

"Hey," Chloe interrupted, "you don't have to explain."

"No. I want to. Maybe I should start from the beginning?"

"Sure."

"I don't want to bore you," Beca fiddled with her hair nervously.

Chloe snorted, "Beca. Talk, don't talk. I don't mind, we have an hour and a half."

"Um, well…" she paused, "I was ten when my parents got divorced. My dad kept the house in Atlanta, my mom and I moved back to Maine where my Gran lives. So I went to school in Maine and had to fly back down every Thanksgiving, Easter and for half the summer. My dad wanted to see me more, I wanted to see him less.

"As far as I was concerned it was all his fault, he was already re-married by my eleventh birthday to the step-monster. Sheila had always been around. Mom never really got on with her but dad had been 'just' friends with her for years. So, I always dreaded the flights south but north, they used to be ok.

"My mom was awesome. She was a terrible cook but Gran made up for that. We did everything together, even though I had lots of friends back then. She always helped me with my music and homework and…" Beca brushed away a couple of tears.

"She sounds like a great mum," Chloe said.

Beca nodded, "She was. Luke was pretty cool too. He was her boyfriend, they started dating when I was twelve. Before that he just lived across the road, he was basically a second dad – though an actual good one – to me. I had to all but force my mum to date him at first, even though I think they were both secretly in love for ages before. She was so scared I wouldn't react well, like with Sheila.

"Anyway, the summer before I started high school, she dropped me off at the airport and everything was fine. Then just as I was boarding the plane my phone rang. I-I couldn't answer it. My hands were full and the flight attendant was checking my passport. The phone kept ringing, I didn't answer it until I put my bag away and sat down and the-then it was t-t-too late. By the time I understood what Luke was telling me, I couldn't g-get off the plane, we were already at the runway," Beca explained desperately.

"It's ok Beca, really."

"You've said that so many times in the last hour Chloe, but it's just not."

Suddenly Fat Amy walked in from the main cabin, "Hey, just getting the snack trolley. What's up?"

"Nothing," Beca answered, too quickly.

"All right, how many snacks do you think I can smuggle off of this cart without paying before Aubrey notices?"

"None," Chloe replied, eyes sparkling with amusement.

 **0o0o0**

After Fat Amy left, Beca muttered, "Do you think I could finish telling you another time?"

"Sure, whatever you want," Chloe knew Beca would hate it but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the other girl, "Your mum sounds cool, I think I have an idea of what happened and I'm really sorry… I also think you're very brave. No, I mean it! Becoming a Bella, getting on this plane when you obviously didn't want to…"

"Thanks Chloe. Do you think we could talk about something else now?"

"Yeah. But first grab those brownies the other girls made us to make up for last night!"

Beca finally smiled back, "Good idea. Do you have any earphones with you, I forgot mine."

"Just so long as I get to pick the music."

"Deal."

They sat back, box of brownies on their lap and one in each of their hands. Chloe and Beca were leaning into each other at the shoulder and even if she pretended it was just so her earphone wouldn't accidently fall out, Beca was secretly glad for the contact.

She peered over Chloe's shoulder as the red-head scrolled through her phone, raising her eyebrows as she picked 'Just The Way You Are'.

As the first beats of the song began, Beca glanced quickly at Chloe. She wondered what she was thinking about and if the words meant the same thing to her.

 **0o0o0**

Beca was still uncomfortable the rest of the flight, especially the landing and on the way back they almost had a repeat of the first take off but it was a start.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long gap between updates again, this chapter was really hard to write and I kept putting it off. To make up for that it is the longest one yet by 1000 words! Of course seeing as it's not really happy at all you probably won't thank me for that!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, please keep them coming. It would be great to know what you think, especially if I overdid parts of this chapter or not, seeing as it has a lot of Beca's backstory in it.**

 **In the hopes of something lighter next time, we have finally reached the shower scene!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Beca was determined to kill Fat Amy and Lily. It was already past nine in the evening and the Bellas were _still_ stuck at the airport after flying back from Maine. They should have been back at BU three hours ago!

Typically for Fat Amy she had been yelling about her wild adventures in Australia and had somehow gotten onto the topic of bombs. Yes, at full volume in an airport. So, while she was arrested or retained or whatever, the rest of the Bellas' bags were searched and a case of throwing knives were found in Lily's bag. She was arrested too. The others weren't but having only one vehicle between the ten in the group meant they all had to wait. Beca could hardly believe Aubrey hadn't had a panic attack yet, though she'd been on the verge of one for hours.

With nothing to do and Chloe having disappeared somewhere, Beca ran off to the Duty-Free shops, grabbed a towel and some shampoo. The long day had left her completely exhausted so she decided to make good use of the showers adjoining the flight attendant's lounge area.

While Beca could hardly believe that she'd told Chloe so much about her past, she couldn't stop thinking about the red-head and how she could maybe repay her friend for being there for her today and not judging. Replaying the events of this morning she couldn't help but think how right it felt to be hugging Chloe, how soft her hair was. No, she couldn't think that. That was too weird. And they were only friends.

Softly humming Titanium, Beca tugged off her uncomfortable uniform and stepped into an empty cubicle.

 **0o0o0**

"… bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fi…"

Beca suddenly sensed someone behind. She span around as she heard an exclamation of "You can sing!"

"DUDE!" Beca quickly whipped the shower curtain back, fumbling with her towel in a panic. It was only as the curtain was immediately drawn open again that she realised it was Chloe, _but still_.

The red-head started talking again, "You remember…"

She trailed off quietly as Beca yelled, "I what? Oh my God, Chloe!"

"You have to let me listen to your music," she demanded.

Beca was pressed as far up against the wall as possible, awkwardly holding her towel in front of herself. Not that Chloe listening to a couple of her mixes was a bad thing, but this was _not_ the moment to be discussing it. She didn't know where to look, "I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk."

"Just consider it," Chloe pleaded, her bright eyes wide and begging.

Beca tried to grab the curtain to bring it towards her but the towel accidently slipped from her hands. She turned around and looked back over her shoulder, "Seriously, I am nude."

"You were singing Titanium, right?"

"Yeah…" then Beca realised what Chloe had been asking when she first walked in, "You said it's like your favourite song."

Then she cringed internally, hoping that hadn't sounded like why she was singing it, even if it was. Beca looked back to the wall.

"Yeah, that song is my jam… my lady jam," she leaned in.

"That's nice."

"It is. The song really builds," Chloe winked.

Beca grimaced in her direction, "Gross!"

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude, NO! Get out!"

"Not for that reason… I'm not leaving here until you sing so…"

Beca forced a smile trying to silently convey every reason of why this was making her uncomfortable. They were in the _shower_ , for fuck's sake! Normally Chloe was the most understanding of the Bellas when it came to not pushing her. Of course, she probably saw this differently, seeing as she was also the one who insisted on a no-boundaries-physical-contact kind of policy. In her eyes, singing naked in the shower was probably normal, even while allowing Beca to only share what she wanted.

Chloe sighed patronisingly…

Hesitantly she turned around, crossing her arms over her chest to hold up her towel, "I'm bulletproof. Nothing to lose…"

Beca still didn't know where to look, her eyes flickered between the wall and Chloe for several moments. Then they locked eyes as Chloe joined in, "Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away."

Beca finally felt slightly, _slightly_ less uncomfortable. Certain that she caught Chloe's eyes flickering down a couple times herself, and deciding it wasn't so bad she felt a little less guilty for doing the same. Which was dumb in the first place as Chloe wasn't even bothering to try and cover herself. So as her guard slipped away a little in the moment, she let her arms fall a little too.

"Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium."

They harmonised the song together, and Beca even had to admit the acoustics of the shower weren't bad, "Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium."

Beca couldn't help but let her eyes fall to rest on Chloe's lips for a second. As they finished the chorus Chloe beamed and Beca couldn't help but smile back, all earlier events of the day forgotten.

In that moment Beca realised how close she and Chloe had become as friends in such a short time, closer than Beca had let anyone get in a long time. She could also finally admit that she kind of wished they were more than friends too, then she felt it was probably weird to be having this revelation in a shower where they were both naked and had just been singing… just been singing Chloe's 'lady jam'. Ok maybe more understandable, but still weird – they were friends. Feeling awkward again, she stared hard at the ceiling once more.

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty confident about," Chloe gestured at herself, "all this."

"You should be," Beca agreed before mentally kicking herself. _Why_ , why did she say that?

But Chloe only turned around and grabbed another towel, offering it to Beca with a smile.

Beca took it and mumbled, "Um, I was taking a shower."

Just then a guy Beca recognised as Tom the co-pilot on the other half of the Bellas' plane peered into her shower cubicle as well, "You have a lovely voice," he was also naked.

"Thanks" Beca glared disbelieving at Chloe as she and Tom shared a smirk. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they'd been doing and though she knew she had no right to be jealous, she couldn't help but feel it a little bit.

Then he spoke again, "So, I just heard Aubrey yelling outside. Amy and Lily have been released and unless you two want to be taking a cab home, you should be ready to go in 20 minutes."

Chloe nodded and smiled as they left together. Beca just stood there frozen. Maybe she needed more friends.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. It's the Easter Holidays next week so hopefully I can update sooner again. Please review. They help a lot with writer's block.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter** **10**

Beca wasn't avoiding Chloe. Of course she wasn't. Not at all, she'd just been really busy the last couple days. Ok, so she was totally avoiding her but just because she felt so awkward. And yes, she was completely aware she had a tendency to be melodramatic about her awkwardness and not knowing how to make/ be friends but still.

Besides having a crush – not that she was 100% certain she did – wasn't a big deal. People had crushes all the time and it didn't mean anything. Nothing with Chloe should have to change. And to be honest if she didn't stop avoiding her soon, Chloe would know something was bothering her.

Anyway, while she was avoiding Chloe and she didn't really know the other Bellas – though that was also her fault – she decided to hang out with Jesse. She and her dad disagreed on most things but one thing she hadn't argued with at the start of the year was that she should try and make some friends. Obviously, she was still taking the more casual route with this as well though.

She just needed to know enough people well enough that she had someone to hang out with and so collage wasn't like a nightmarish repeat of the majority of her time at high school – and she swore she wasn't being melodramatic this time. It wasn't like she needed a best friend or anything, that was totally lame and she still preferred being by herself. As long as she had her laptop.

And that was how, a few days after the Bellas' first flight, Beca found herself shifting nervously from foot to foot and wondering if this was a good idea after all.

 **0o0o0**

Beca and Jesse sat side by side on the edge of his bed, sorting through his extensive collection of movies. However so far, they had been unable to agree on what to watch. She sat staring at the multitude of Star Wars posters on Benji's side of the dorm wondering if this was the best idea. She was enjoying herself though, Jesse was fun to hang out with.

Eventually Jesse seemed to get tired of her indecisiveness and grabbed a DVD, ordering her to set it up on his laptop while he got the popcorn, "Sweet or salty?"

"Salty please."

 **0o0o0**

Halfway through The Breakfast Club Jesse paused the film to get more popcorn, "So what do you think so far?"

"Well, it's not another chick-flick from Bellas' Bonding Nights so it's ok."

"Only ok?" he looked personally offended, "This is one of my favourite films of all time. Just wait, the ending's the best part."

"All right," Beca still rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm.

A few moments later Jesse said, "You know, I'm really glad you agreed to this movie date."

"It's not a date," she replied too hastily, flinching from the hurt that flashed across his face, "Sorry."

"No, it's ok. Um… maybe we could have some more not-dates then? They don't have to be movies, we could go get coffee or something."

Beca searched for the best way to explain without hurting him more, "Jesse, I would really like to hang out again, definitely. But you should know that not-dates won't turn into actual dates…"

As she paused, wondering what the best way to continue was he interrupted, "Ok."

"No, I mean… it's not, it's not like I'm scared of dating or whatever it's just… I really like you as a friend Jesse but please believe me when I say this'll never become anything more. I'm sorry if I ever gave you any other impression. You're just not, not my type."

"So, what is your type?" he asked.

Beca knew that question was coming, she just hoped he wasn't like the entirety of her high-school was like when he got the answer, "Um… my type is not er, guys."

"Oh, _oh_. Right…" Jesse stumbled, evidently more embarrassed than crushed now. Beca decided to take that as a sign that they could be friends after all.

 **0o0o0**

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur. The Bellas had been – mostly successful – air attendants on several flights by now and in two days it would be the Regionals Competition for the Best Private Airline Crew or something. Beca hadn't even realised that was a thing until last week but it did explain Aubrey's rigorous training and rules.

The few evenings Beca did have free from Bellas' commitments, including more Bonding Nights, she spent with Jesse. She refused to watch films every time but even when they did she supposed she still kinda had fun. They'd come up with a system that if she correctly guessed what the ending was before they were halfway through the film, they didn't finish it. They hadn't finished at least half the films they started. Jesse didn't seem to care, according to him he'd seen them all a million times before. But that just made Beca wonder why he was willing to watch them all another million times.

Jesse abruptly interrupted her thoughts, "So since we're both into girls, does that we can be each other's wingman/ wing-woman?"

She whipped her head round to stare in shock, blinking rapidly and suddenly forgot how to speak, "What? Why?"

"Ok, no problem. Don't worry about it."

"No. Um I mean yes? Sure, why not?"

"Really? Ok. So… is there a girl you like? Do I know her?"

And if possible, Beca's face went even redder, "Dude! No!"

"I don't believe you," Jesse grinned.

"Just, just drop it. Please."

"Ok, we can finish the film then."

"What? But I guessed the ending?"

"Yes, you did guess it. But you also got it wrong which means you have to watch it."

"Ugh!"

Beca was looking at the screen but she wasn't watching it or listening to it. Other than slightly freaking her out by its suddenly-out-of-the-blue-from-nowhere-ness, their conversation had made her realise that she probably did need to talk to Chloe. Sure, they'd hung out during Aubrey's stupid Bonding Nights and Chloe had been really good at distracting Beca from full blown panic attacks while they were in the air – no, those hadn't gone away yet – they hadn't really talked or hung out just the two of them, recently.

As soon as the film finished, she made up some awkward excuse and ran out of Jesse's dorm. She needed to find Chloe now.

 **A/N:** ** _Thank you_** **to everyone who left a review, it's really great - and slightly bewildering - to see that people actually like this story. I'll get the next chapter up when I can.**


End file.
